There are many hair treatment compositions, which are applied to hair, and afterwards partially left in, and then heat is applied to the hair in order to activate the hair treatment agent, then may either rinse out or leave in. These treatment agents can include gels, shampoos, conditioners, leave-in conditioners, pomades, straightening balms or balms, serums, tonics, straightening and smooth creams and lotions and balms, semi and permanent hair coloring dyes, and the like.
In the past, people who desired to treat their hair in this manner faced the following problems:                (i) they did not know if they had treated their hair for a sufficient amount of time;        (ii) they would not know whether they had treated all of their hair;        (iii) they were not holding their hair in place, during treatment;        (iv) without the use of a cap, hair treatment agents tended to drip off of the hair.        
It is an object of the present invention to address these above-mentioned problems.
The following patent is related to the field of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,462 discloses a woven textile fabric having hidden indicia which appear when the textile fabric is subjected to temperatures above 108° F.